Why
by mimma
Summary: Keth writes to one of his favourite aunts in Capchen.She's rather well aquainted with a certain Darra Chandler. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Why?

By mimma

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in the story with the exception of Eillei Warder. I also do not own the idea. I do, however, own many other things, including the history corrections I should be doing instead of typing this up.

"Darra! Darra!"

"Eillei, Eillei Warder, what can I do for you today?" __

_Has she just come to gossip again?_

__

"Oh, Darra, you must be _so proud_."

"Proud? There have been several recent successes in our family, my dear, which one are you referring to?"

"Well, I'm not really sure if it's the same chandler but after this letter… , well, Keth is quite sure it's right and I see no reason to disbelieve him, though I rushed right over here to confirm it."

"confirm what?"

"Well, you know my nephew was struck by lightning and went to Tharios to heal, right?

"Yes…" and Darra did know. Eillei had spent the better part of three hours telling her so.

"Well, he met this mage, who told him that he had magic. Magic, Darra, can you believe it? Before the accident he had only a seed of magic but now his teacher says that he's very powerful."

"…"

"So, this teacher of his is one of those child-mages."

"Child-mages?"

"Yes, Darra, you know the four child-mages from Winding Circle in Summersea, Emelan? The ones who already have their mastery although they're fourteen at the most? The ones, who stopped the earthquake, destroyed the pirates, halted a forest fire and worked in the Blue Pox epidemic?"

"Oh."

"Yes, apparently, Keth got discovered by one of them, the lightning girl, she's the youngest lightning mage ever and she's his teacher because _he_ also has lightning magic now. And she's the only ambient lightning mage in Tharios. For that matter, she's the only ambient lightning mage this side of the Pebbled Sea."

"…"

"she's really powerful, Niko Goldeye, _the_ Niklaren Goldeye is her teacher and he says that she's a great mage in her own right. Can you imagine? Our Kethlun being taught by a great mage. The whole family's so very proud of him."

_I no longer have a mage to be proud of._

"Darra, do you know what her name is?"

"Chandler, you said that already, but it's unlikely to be one of us."

"Do you recognize the name?"

"What name, Eillei?"

"Tris. Trisana Chandler."

"TRISANA?!?''

"Yes, Trisana, Darra, what's wrong?"

"Tris was possessed. She didn't have any magic. We gave her away."

"Gave her away?!? She's a great mage now, why did you give her away?"

_why?_

_Why did we?_

_Why did we give her away?_

_Why…_

Half a continent away, a copper-haired girl cried as she asked her self the exact same question.

this didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to…

i can't believe they deleted this.

R&R pls. or, barring that leave a smily face instead of a review. For those who can't think of anything meaning ful to write, I'm starting a trend for you.


	2. How

How?

_Boom._

Velden winced. _'Does Darra always need to come in like that?'_

He composed himself. Darra did wonderful things for the family (the business). She deserved all the support he could give her. The- the- 'devil-child' affair five years ago still had him waking up in a sweat. Darra had put up with her much more than he had, for all he had been her father. The entire... _incident_... had been very bad for the family. And of course, what was bad for the family was bad for the business. And that _cannot _be tolerated.

"Velden!"

"Yes, my-" He cowered under her face before steeling himself. He was a _man_, damnit. "-my dear."

"Did you KNOW?!?" she demanded.

He flinched again, this scene brought up _far _too bad memories of Darra... err_... informing_ him of their child's... _escapades_.

He tried to steel himself up for a response, but she was already speaking.

"Having to hear it from Eillei Warder, of all people... The Warder family, out of all the merchants in Capchen! The _disgrace,_ Velden, the _disgrace_."

"What? Darra, what are you _talking _about?"

She collapsed in a chair and choked out the words. "Trisana, Velden. _Trisana_"

"Trisana? She's with the temple, isn't she?"

"OH!" Darra spat. "Didn't you _hear_, Velden, she's _graduated_!"

"Graduated? Darra, are you ill? How can someone graduate from a temple?"

"HOW?!? _HOW?!? _She had MAGIC, Velden, that's HOW!!"

"_MAGIC!?!" _his voice cracked, and he was forced to take a few deep breaths before he speak coherently again. "But the-the magic-tester said—"

"I KNOW WHAT THE MAGIC-TESTER SAID, VELDEN."

"How could he have _missed_ it?"

"it doesn't matter, Velden. We disowned her, handed a great-mage to the temple and said we never wanted to see her again..."

"m-magic in what?"

"what else? Hail, and lightening, and wind are what else? Weather."

"But- but weather witches call rain at most. They- they don't do- do _those."_

"She's a great-mage, Velden, a _great-mage."_

Velden was still in shock.

_How?_

_How?_

_How... _


End file.
